Is this real?
by radcoolbro7
Summary: In a high-school for the gifted (or really rich) students, Bonnibel Bates is bullied by a group of girls called 'the princesses' Marceline Abadeer is considered a 'princess' but honestly she prefers to not be associated with anyone... Until she met Bonnibel. Bubbline AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! I'm sorry for not updating, my mind has been wandering a lot lately.**

 ***Trigger warning* bullying, and bad words**

"You are SOOOOOOOOO gay Bonnibel Bates." Phoebe Flamè shouted across the schoolyard. She always hated Bonnibel. They grew up together, their parents imprinting opinions in their minds. Politics divided the two families severely for decades. Phoebe was never able to play with Bonnibel growing up, and vice versa. They really had no choice _but_ to hate each other. But now that they were in boarding school they do have a choice.

Bonnibel has tried and tried to befriend her but everytime she tries, the worse Phoebe's abuse gets, physically and emotionally. Bonnibel doesn't let anyone see how bad it hurts.

Phoebe and her group of friends, princesses as the other students called them, snickered at the remark. They laughed harder when Bonnibel cringed as Lady shouted something back in Korean.

Bonnibel was a nerd. A severe nerd. But she was beautiful. She had full cheeks, with a slight pink tint to them. Her shiny hair was dyed pink on a dare. Her best friend, Lady, was a korean transfer student who barely knew English, but spoke her mind with her beautiful art. Lady wouldn't exactly be included in the schools 'nerd' category if it wasn't for her boyfriend, jake, who fluently speaks Korean. Jake was a short but well built boy with dirty blonde hair and a patchy moustache that had amazing gymnastics skills. He and his little adopted brother were obsessed with video games and superheroes, he was gifted in fencing and creative writing. They usually agreed on the video games, but Jake preferred Hank Pym, aka Ant-Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket/Giant man, while Finn prefers Steve Rogers, or Captain America. Finn was a tall and skinny boy with naturally shaggy golden blonde hair. Finn was also blessed with dashing good looks that always brought the ladies to him. Finn and Jake often let Lady's little cousin, Beam, hang out with them. Beam knew English but preferred to be on his own. He has short green hair and programmed computers for fun. Honestly he was a genius. He was in Finn's grade (a junior in highschool) but only 11 years old.

…...

"Hey maybe you should lay off a bit…" Phoebe's 'friend' Marceline Abadeer mumbled, unsure.

"What?" Phoebe cocked her head, fire in her eyes. "I'll do as I damn well please Abadeer." She got up from her seat, followed by the other princesses. "Oh c'mon Marceline. You know Phoebe. You just don't mention how she treats people. That way no one thinks you're a bitchy shithead, right?" Laina Sage Patricks said patting Marceline's shoulder. Laina was extremely ignorant. Too ignorant for her own good probably. She didn't realise how condescending she was being, she was honestly trying to help.

Marceline groaned and followed after Laina. She didn't necessarily like these people. Honestly she didn't necessarily like anyone, but she was smart enough to realize that words, along with fists, were extremely painful. She only hung out with 'the princesses' because of Laina. Laina was one of the only people that was still alive that she could tolerate. Laina, a slightly chubby girl with bleach blonde hair and a purple streak, used to be like Marceline until she grew boobs and got hips. She became more self-obsessed, sort of. She still had low self esteem but she often played dumb to gain more 'friends'. Her 'friends' were basically almost always like the princesses, or they were guys who payed attention to her for more than five minutes in exchange for sex. Marceline knew Laina wasn't a slut. She was lonely, sad, and felt unloved. Marceline knew Laina would need her someday, a real friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Double update! Sorry guys, it could very possibly be a triple one today Ive been on a writing streak since this morning**

Marceline leaned against the gray lockers, playing with a thread in the old jacket pocket. She caught Pheobe whispering to Emma Brieo with a devilish grin. Emma giggled and nodded. "Fuck me." Marceline whispered rolling her eyes. She walked off to her physics class. "I'm getting sick and tired of this bullshit…" she mumbled to no one in particular. She kicked a pebble that must've been dragged in on the bottom of a sneaker.

"Good morning Marceline." Mr. Petrikov, Marceline's physics teacher, said. "Oh Marceline, I wanted to talk to you about something." He pulled her off to the side. "Ms. Abadeer, I'm sorry to say you're failing my class."

"Wait, what?"

" You're either going to have to take summer school or spend time with a tutor. Your choice." Marceline groaned and spun away from the teacher to slump into her seat.

"Fuck me." She buried her head in the crook of her arm.

"No, but thanks for the offer."

Marceline shot up "Keila!? You're here?"

A skinny girl with a large, fluffy afro and dark skin winked at her. "Hells yeah! We weren't filming today so I got to come to school" She pulled a pencil from her curly locks "actually, i _had_ to come to school." Marceline scoffed.

Keila was a very gifted girl, well most people in their school were considering this school was a high end boarding academy for gifted students… or kids with rich parents, but Keila had already made it big. Keila was the star of a horror movie series, _Heat Signature._ Keila barely made it to school, the series being so franchised, but also so loved, they were constantly filming. She didn't have many friends her age, actors usually run old, as many people were intimidated by her 'stardom'. Marceline knew Keila honestly didn't care about her 'status'.

In addition to her amazing acting, she was also a gifted musician… not as musically gifted as Marceline, but still gifted. Keila cocked an eyebrow and grinned as she enthusiastically asked "Jam session later?"

At this point, Mr Petrikov walked by and stated. "I don't think so Miss Keila, she has to find a tutor by tomorrow, or she'll be staying another year with me." Marceline groaned loudly, leaning back in her chair. Keila snickered.

"Simon-"

"I understand we have a history Marceline, but in this classroom I'm Mr. Petrikov."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Fine, _Mr. Petrikov,_ I'm hot I'm going to put my jacket in my locker" Mr. Petrikov thought for a moment then pulled out a hall pass from his jacket.

"Hurry back Marceline."


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline left the room and slowly strolled in the general direction of her locker, not actually _wanting_ to get to her destination. When she turned the corner, she saw Pheobe whispering to one of the other princesses again, obviously plotting something. Marceline wondered what could possibly be so exciting to those small minded, tittering fools. Then she saw it. Bonnibel Bates was carefully walking down the hall, carrying a huge pile of books. Just as she turned the corner, Pheobe pushed her over, causing books to fly everywhere. Bonnibel brought herself to her her knees and quietly groaned, bowing her head. She'd obviously given up. Marcy lunged forward and helped pick up the books.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie stared, wide-eyed, nodding slightly. "Good" Marcy looked back to Pheobe and shouted "FUCK YOU PHEOBE!" in response Pheobe scoffed. Bonnibel giggled shyly at that. Marcy turned back around with a beautiful smirk, that showed her perfect teeth and slightly longer canines. Bonnibel looked up and accidentally made eye contact.

Marceline's face relaxed, as did Bonnibel's. There was a connection. It was as if they were seeing for the first time. Unbeknownst to both of them, the amazing feeling was mutual, also unbeknownst to them, this was the start of something. The start of something amazing and wonderful.

After a few moments of being lost in each other's eyes, Marcy realized she'd been staring for too long. She blushed slightly and coughed. She turned away.

Bonnibel sat, completely pink and in silence. "Hey is that your rock?" Marcy asked, referring to a silvery white rock on the ground.

"Oh yes, that's potassium, I'm doing an experiment with it. I must've dropped it when l fell" the black haired girl reached for it and examined it.

"It kinda looks like quartz." Marcy looked up at Bonnibel, who was growing excited.

"Yes, a little, but if you compare it to quartz you can see that quartz forms in a more crystal-like structure..."

As she explained all the differences, Marceline smiled, thinking to herself ' _Grod she's fucking adorable. Woah woah woah… chill. I'm not gay. Not gay. Not… her eyes are so beautiful…'_

Marceline shook her head, clearing her thoughts when she heard Bonnibel stop talking. "... Uh what's your experiment?"

Bonnibel blushed. No one listened to her science rants like this. "Uh I'm gonna put it in water…" she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Marceline cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" That didn't seem like a very exciting experiment to her.

"Potassium reacts with water by exploding"

A silence sounded. Marcy shoved her hand in her pocket. "Hey can you show me how to blow this up sometime?" Marceline tossed the rock to Bonnibel.

Bonnibel blushed. She nodded but never took her eyes off the ground.

"In fact Bonnie, are you free tomorrow after school" Bonnibel blushed harder and nodded again. "Coolio! I've got to get back to class. I'll meet you tomorrow before school in the yard, ok? I'll find you." She winked and turned, walking back to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning bullying. Well that's sorta here for the whole story so. Yeah**

Bonnibel paced around her poster covered dorm. Her arms crossed and blood pumped full of adrenaline. In the corner of her room sat her rainbow-clad Korean friend and roommate. "Oh my Glob Lady. She talked to me" Bonnibel threw her arms in the air in either frustration or excitement, she couldn't tell.

(Bonnibel was also fluent in Korean, she studied it when Lady became her roommate and has already perfected it.) Lady smiled and nodded "I told you Bubblegum, you totally have a chance with her!"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes "Lady you're not helping!" She fell into her desk chair, banging her head on her desk. "That's not why I'm going insane Lady… I can't fucking talk to her! She's too… perfect…" Bonnibel stopped hitting her head on the desk and buried her head in her arms.

"Well, you're going to have to get over that." Bubblegum lifted her head to send her a glare. Lady threw her arms up in defense. "Hey, it's true! I mean honestly, how long have you had a crush on her? Five, maybe ten years?"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "Number one, it's not a crush. It's more than that, I'm in complete and utter love. And number two, we went to the same elementary school, junior high, kindergarten, and preschool. I've loved her since PRESCHOOL Lady." she threw her head back and sighed loudly.

"Exactly Bubblegum! How many times have you talked to her throughout all those years, besides the most recent exchange?"

Bonnibel thought for a moment. "Um, in sixth grade I asked to borrow a pencil." Lady laughed.

"Well tomorrow morning _you_ my friend, are going to talk to her and that's that. I'll be there afterwards to ask how it went," she stood and patted Bonnibel's back. "But as of now, you've kept me up so late with your pacing and I have an art show tomorrow so… goodnight."

Bonnibel let out another groan, then looked at the clock. It was past midnight. "I guess I'll go to bed too."

…..

When Bonnibel woke up, she stretched her arms in the air and yawned. She looked to the other side of the room and noticed that the multi-colored girl wasn't there. She disregarded that fact, because she was often eating breakfast with Jake in the mornings. She rose from the sheets, remembering to meet with her crush. She dressed herself in her most flattering clothing. When she checked her makeup in the mirror. The clock read 8:47. She was 2 hours and 47 minutes late for school… and 3 hours late to meet with Marceline.

She let out a string of curses in German as she ran out the door with all her neatly organized books and papers.

When she got outside and ran all the way across campus to class she noticed the door was locked. "What the Hell?!" Bonnibel kicked the door in frustration. A few of her papers fell loose from her stack. She bowed her head and breathed "shit". She bent down and picked the papers up. She paused when she noticed the flyer. Today was the chemistry field trip to the science museum for anyone who signed up. The bus leaves at 10:00. She pulled out her phone to check the time. 9:19. She let out a loud groan as she started sprinting again.

As she ran she grew depressed at the fact that she missed what was possibly the only chance she had to at least be her friend.

…

When she mounted the bus, sweaty and out of breath, she hurried to find a seat. As she stumbled through the aisle, someone tripped her. Her papers and books splayed themselves on the floor. Bonnibel then found herself in an uncomfortable situation. Her hand grabbed something soft and warm and her head landed on a woman's lap. Everyone laughed and Bonnibel turned redder than a beet. Once Bonnibel looked up and saw the person she was on top of, she froze. She wasn't sure what Marceline said, but she gently lifted Bonnibel's hand off her boob and pulled her into the seat next to her. Bonnibel carefully watched her. Marceline picked up the papers and tried to re-organize. "So the ones with green post its go in this folder and-"

"ohmygodimsosorryisleptinandcouldntmeetyouandohmy-" Marceline set her hand on bonnibels shoulder.

"It's ok! I could tell you overslept. Let's just enjoy the museum."

Bonnibel nodded then added "I had no idea you liked science so much!"

Marceline laughed. "I dont like it too much actually. I just know you do." She winked, leaving Bonnibel speechless


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I had to fix this chapter.

I'm not flirting, just being friendly. I flirt with boys. I don't flirt with guys... Ugh I mean girls! I wish Mommy was here. She'd help me.  
"Did you catch that Marceline?" Bonnibel interrupted Marcy's frantic train of thought. She was very grateful because she was getting into certain territory that would leave her disturbed for weeks.  
"Uh, yeah totally!" Marceline leaned back in her chair. "I know exactly what's going on" Marceline lied.

I'm NOT trying to impress her. I'm just… she's my tutor it's ok if I wanna impress her.

Bonnibel gave her a look of disbelief. "Yeah? Alright smarty-pants. Here's a practice quiz. Mr Petrikov is giving you a real one tomorrow so show me you can do it." She cocked an eyebrow with a smug grin as she watched Marceline lean forward to stare at the paper.  
After a few minutes of staring at the paper, Marceline looked to Bonnibel. "What the fuck does this mean?!" Bonnibel let out a laugh.  
"It's not that hard Marcy!" Marceline blushed. Bonnibel had called her Marcy. Few can call her Marcy without getting socked in the face.

Why are you blushing!?  
Marceline slowly turned to Bonnibel who was smiling at her. "I mean honestly, this isn't even college level yet!"

Marceline blinked.  
She shook her head and stared back at the paper. "UGH!" Marceline shouted. She threw herself off of the chair in front of her desk. She jumped onto her bed and settled on her back. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Once she finished she plopped her hands to her sides.

I want her in bed with me. Marceline gasped at her thought and screamed again.  
Bonnibel bashfully spoke up "Hey… um. I'm sorry… I was just messing with you… i'm-"  
Marcy lifted the pillow off her face and threw it back to its rightful place. "No, no, no i-its not you… I'm just dealing with some issues of my own." When she noticed how uncomfortable Bonnibel was, she patted the place next to her, trying desperately not to blush, in which case she failed. As did Bonnibel.  
Bonnibel slipped onto the black and red comforter, getting as close -and as far- as she could to Marceline. Marcy turned her head and stared at Bonnibel who sent her an empathetic smile. "I don't know who I am Bonnie." Bonnibel nodded, a faint smile on her face from the nickname that quickly faded.  
She took a deep breath. "Neither do I." She paused. "But that's not really something we have to figure out right now. We have to be patient. That's the only way to truly figure it out." She looked up to the ceiling. "It will just come to us."

They laid in silence, studying the ceiling. Bonnie dared and reached out to grab Marcy's hand. Marcy flinched, making Bonnie's hand slightly recoil, but then accepted her hand.

Kiss her.

Oh my god no… kissing girls is gross. But just holding her hand feels so amazing. Like this moment could last forever, like the air that I breathe tastes like candy…

EW GROSS NOT WITH A GIRL! but she's so beautiful… I bet her lips are soft like silk, and when she blushes that soft pink on her adorable little cheeks...  
Bonnibel lifted Marceline's hand and kissed the back. Marceline's breath caught as she turned as red as the strawberry bush in her backyard. "You'll do great." She got out of bed and headed to the door, without a word. Marceline was left alone with her conflicting thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys it's been a rough while but here we go.**

 _Ok so this website says that having a crush on someone of the same sex is perfectly normal during adolescents. See! We are perfectly normal. Ive just gotta wait it out until this passes!_

Marceline leaned back confidently in her chair, smiling as a wave of relief washed over her. She checked the time, 6:30 pm. She considered going to sleep early until she got a text message. Her face flushed red for a moment, it was Bonnie.

 **Pink dork (6:30): hi. I am Bubblegum's room buddy Lady. Please excuse English, I not from here. Bubblegum wants movie with you. At 7. Meet at room 108.**

Marceline furrowed her brows, confused.

 **Marceline (6:31): uh ok**

 **Pink dork (6:32): thanking you**

Marceline sat in silence. The she realized she was wearing a dirty, stained t shirt and a pair of her brothers oversized shorts that she stole. "Shit!"

She shot up, knocking over her chair, also realizing she smelled like the cheetos she had been gorging on for the past hour. She quickly, yet carefully, picked out her clothes and ran out her door to the girls' showers. Once she arrived she immediately ripped open the first plastic shower curtain she found and froze, mouth hanging open.

There, standing in the shower, shirtless and partially pants less was Bonnibel Bates. Bonnie looked up from trying to pull her pants down and only moved enough to cover her exposed chest. She was quickly blushing the same dark red as Marceline

"fuck" was all Marceline could say.

Bonnie mockingly smiled and said in an obnoxiously over enthusiastic tone. "Hi! I would really appreciate it if you would close that curtain, I mean considering I'm half naked."

Marcy nodded, unable to look away. "Oh. Uh... sorry. Uh. I'm- uh" Marcy closed the curtain and quickly ran to the shower farthest away from Bonnie, tripping over a garbage can on the way.

Once she got into her own stall, she threw herself against the wall. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. She quickly undressed and turned the water on to wash away the embarrassment.

….

Marceline was in the process of towel-drying her hair when she checked the clock. 6:55. "Ugh. Damn it. Should I even try?." she sat on the bench staring the damp towel in her hand.

"Fuck it." She got up to blow dry her hair and put make up on.

"I'm going to take her on the best date of her life."

 _Oh shit…._

 _I'm one gay ass motherfucker._


	7. Chapter 7

Marceline checked her phone as she nervously walked through the hallways of the dormitories. "Room 108, room 108…" she quietly mumbled. As she found room 107 she stopped, knowing if she took one more step, she would have arrived at Bonnie's room. Her breathing quickened, as did her heart. Her foot hesitantly lifted from the ground as she sealed her eyes shut. As she placed her foot upon the ground, the door swung open, hitting Marcy right in the face. She stumbled backwards, swearing.

"Oh! Oh glob i'm so sorry!" a pink- clad nerd stepped forward and crouched down next to Marcy. Marceline scowled when she heard someone laughing.

"is this how you say hello to everyone?" Marcy mumbled as she rubbed her nose.

" no, i prefer the more commonly used greeting of pulling open the shower curtain on someone" bonnie smirked when marceline bashfully rubbed her neck, blushing furiously, then felt a pang of sympathy and soothed her with the words "hey, just consider us even now. Don't sweat it."

Marcy nodded, turning a slightly deeper shade of crimson. "ok." she giggled nervously then cleared her throat. She attempted to be her normally chill laid back self by running a hand through her hair and giving Bonnie a smirk that could kill. "well, are you ready to go, nerd?"

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow "go where?"

Marceline flushed, dropping her 'chill' act for a moment. "t-the movies… your roommate told me you wanted to go."

The pink-haired girl sighed. "well, yes that _is_ the truth..." marcy smiled "but i cant. Sorry. I have to study for exams...bye…" bonnie slowly shut the door as marcy withered.

"... what the fuck." she turned, staring at the ground. She scoffed loudly and kicked the nearest door so hard it left a dent "EXAMS ARENT EVEN FOR TWO MONTHS!" she sighed and let her head fall.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing Laina Sage. " WHAT THE GLOB BITC- oh its you" she turned into her dorm room, grabbing Marcy's hand and roughly pulled her in. "Guys its MARRRCYYYY!" Laina sang. The black haired girl groaned, staring at the Princesses sitting around the dorm.

Pheobe rolled her eyes then turned back to the circle and continued gossiping. Marcy sat down, defeated and listened to the false and rude information being spread like a disease.

After a tiring 3 hours of a meeting with the Princesses, Marceline got a text.

 **Pink dork (10:02): hey**

Marcy opened her eyes wide staring at her phone and straightened her sitting position

 **Marceline (10:02): uh hi what's up?**

Pheobe noticed the difference in Marcy's actions and smirked "whats going on _Marceline?_ A potential love interest…?"

Marcy glared at pheobe, but felt her cheeks growing warm.

 **Pink dork (10:03): I need a break, wanna go 2 McDonald's, my treat for bailing out on the movie?.**

Marcy smiled until she realized all the Princesses were staring at her, waiting for a response.

"oh, uh yeah it is." Marcy thought hard for a complicated lie. "he goes to the public school, i met him a-at the museum." she waited for a response, but all the Princesses (except pheobe) seemed to have bought it. "welp...I'm gonna go meet him somewhere! BYE!" marcy jumped up, and ran to the door, her chest fluttering as she opened the door to go on a date.


End file.
